


Nyctophobia

by Curious Kiwi (ThatTurtle)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguity, Horror, Imaginary Friends, M/M, Nightmares, Nyctophobia, Urban Fantasy, childhood monsters, fear of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatTurtle/pseuds/Curious%20Kiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A college student returns home during break and gets reacquainted with the peculiar young man (?) from his youth. Whatever it is, Johan knows it can't be human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He stirs from his sleep. He squints at the neon green lights of his digital clock. 3:17 in the morning. It's cold, almost like there's a draft. But the windows are closed. Fear envelopes him, its tendrils grip his throat making his breath come in short, shallow pants. It settles in his stomach and pushes against his heart. Oh god. It's here. He can see it in the corner of the room. He swallows nervously. He closes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep.

"Why do you ignore me?" It asks. It almost sounds hurt. But he knows better. "You can't ignore me forever, Johnny." It scowls. He grinds his teeth. His name is Johan, and it damn well knows it. "I won't let you just tune me out." It mutters. The edge of the mattress dips under its weight. It leans over him. "I know you can see me. If you pretend not to hear me, I'll have to remind you that I'm here."

He feels its breath on his neck and slowly turns to face it. It looks like a young man with messy black hair and eerie eyes- the pupils are mere slits, like a cat's. The figure above him is almost unnaturally pale, even paler than he is. "Dammit, Johan. Don't you dare ignore me." It hisses and straddles his waist with its skinny legs. 

Johan muses that it looks smaller than it did when he was a child. It looked older then, too. Now it almost looks younger than Johan himself.

He runs a hand over its back. He can feel the bumps of its spine beneath his fingertips. "Did you shrink?" He blurts. 

It nods.

His brows knit together in concern. "Why?"

"I did not have your fear to sustain me for a long time." 

"You're kinda pitiful, aren't you?" Johan murmurs, lightly touching its cheek. "You used to be so big. Now you look like a frightened child. I can almost forget why I was ever afraid of you." 

"Shut up!" It snaps irritably. "I don't want your pity. I want your fear, Johnny."

"You really did feed off fear, didn't you? It wasn't exactly your choice to be an asshole, then. You had to eat." 

"Please..." It begs, lowering its head.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Dark. But I think you're a bit too malnourished to terrify me like you used to."

It collapses on him. "It doesn't have to be fear..." Dark murmurs against his neck. "Most any strong emotion will do. Fear seemed like the simplest, least harmful option at the time. Lust, sorrow, guilt, wrath... So long as it's directed at me, so long as it affirms my existence, any emotion can sustain me."

Johan stares up at the human like creature perched on his chest. He had never been entirely sure what the creature actually was. In his childhood, he had assumed it was a demon. When he was older he wondered if it was a hallucination. It had answered that question by leaving faint scratches on his arm. He still isn't certain of its origins. But it was hard to remember a time in his life before Dark. Whether it was some sort of monster, an experiment gone wrong, a fay, or even a genuine demon, it had become a part of his life. The thought of it dying almost makes him a bit sad. The brunet carefully considers his options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot for this came to mind out of the blue. Even I'm not really sure what Johan's "friend" is supposed to be. Kind of a mix between the idea of a childhood monster and some sort of demon-thing, or a personification of nightmares or something. I just wanted a non-human ethereal character of vague origins who's kind of an ass but ultimately doesn't like hurting others. I plan to wrap up this story soon.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Lust_ ?" Johan asks incredulously. "What, are you an incubus or succubus or something now?"

"No." Dark replies. "But I suppose the principle is the same."

"Wait, I always assumed you were male. Are you, or...?" He trails off, trying to broach the question as delicately as possible.

"If I am to be bound in this form, yes, I prefer being male. I don't have the energy to change that right now. So if we were intimate, you would be sleeping with another man. Is that a problem?" Dark asks warily.

"Wha? No, not really." Johan admits with a shrug. "You'll die if someone doesn't let you fuck them and feed off their lust, huh...?"

The demon props himself up slightly but avoids looking at those gentle amber eyes. "W-well, it doesn't exactly matter who's doing the fucking. You'd be doing me a huge favor, Johnny. If you'd rather top, go ahead. Either way, this'll definitely feed me better than just sucking you off, y'know? My body will make you feel better than my mouth."

The human finds it oddly cute that the imp seems genuinely grateful. "Oh? It wouldn't crush your pride or something?"

"Nope!" The demon assures him. "If you wanna take me doggy style, I don't mind."

"But that always seemed so impersonal to me..." Johan murmurs. "You can't even see the other person's face."

"Oi, you wanna do me in missionary or somethin'?" The boyish creature scoffs. Dark seems slightly startled when the human smiles at him hopefully. "Alright. Don't worry about venereal diseases and whatnot. I'm clean. I can't catch or transmit anything like that, and I haven't done this in a _very_ long time." He chatters as he nudges Johan up and begins stripping. He positions himself beneath the student.

"Don't be nervous, Dark. I'm not gonna hurt you." Johan promises. The nonhuman youth beneath him is eerily pale and somewhat scrawny looking. But he has lean muscle and willowy limbs. His features aren't as masculine as they once were, and Johan isn't sure handsome is the right word to describe his appearance. But he certainly is rather cute. Almost like a weird little demonic doll, the human muses.

"I'm not scared, dammit. If I don't get you off, I just might starve." The raven whines. From this position, it's easier to tell what color his eyes are. They're a murky dark green.

"Should I prep you first?"

"I guess? It's not strictly necessary, Johnny."

Johan presses their lips together in a somewhat clumsy, chaste kiss. To his delight, the scrawny demon's cheeks flush pale pink. He sits up and thrusts out his lanky fingers a couple inches from the nonhuman's face. Dark understands and immediately takes them in his mouth. The way he sucks on the youth's fingers borders on obscene. Johan feels his own face heat up. The demon smirks around his fingers. He seizes the man's wrist and pulls his hand away from his mouth.

"Good enough." The raven declares. He flops back and spreads his legs a bit. Johan eases a finger inside. Dark's chest heaves. If he breathed like a normal person, the youth is certain that he'd hear his breath hitch.

"Keep going." The imp urges. His teeth clench as the human cautiously adds another finger. Johan tentatively begins to scissor, carefully stretching the frail looking creature. Said demon narrowly manages to bite back a whine. He practically writhes. It continues for a few minutes. Finally, the youth removes his slender fingers. He takes a moment to align himself.

The demon's hips convulse as his opening is breached. The human begins to thrust. It's slow at first, but Dark doesn't complain. All that matters to him is that Johan enjoys this. The raven matches his rhythm. He's somewhat surprised that he can even muster the strength to even move like this. He shudders. The human's skin is pleasantly warm against his own. His muscles clench around the length inside of him. It brushes against a particularly sensitive place. Johan notices how he tenses and does his best to apply more friction to that spot. His length rubs against it several times.

"Johnny..." The imp moans softly as he climaxes. His muscles clench almost painfully tight around the other male. He feels his companion release and withdraw after a moment. Johan smiles at the demonic youth sprawled out beneath him. The human seems slightly winded.

But Dark senses his own energy start to replenish. The human really did enjoy doing him in missionary... How vanilla. He can't quite tell if the warmth spreading through his chest is the result of being able to feed or simply the afterglow of sex. Perhaps both, he decides. The imp sits up and grabs his clothes. He starts to stand up but Johan reaches for his hand.

"Please stay?" The young man whispers.

The raven sighs and flops back beside him. Johan throws an arm around his waist and pulls him close before shutting his eyes. The minty scent of hand sanitizer reaches Dark's nose. He snorts. The boy was still borderline neurotic about washing his hands. Some things never change.

Johan's breathing grows softer. Dark realizes he's sleeping. The raven closes his eyes. It's not long before he dozes off too.

...

The next morning, Johan awakens to an empty bed. But he knows that the peculiar creature known as Dark will return come nightfall, just as he always has. He doesn't bother searching for the imp, and simply goes about his day.

At midnight, a young man around Johan's age, or perhaps slightly older appears in his room. His black hair reaches his jaw. His skin is eerily pale, but he does not look sick. His green eyes look almost otherworldly- his pupils are mere slits. He smirks. "Good evening, Johnny. You miss me?"

"Hello, Dark. Come to torment me again now that you're back to your old self?" Johan drawls sleepily.

"Nope!" The demon chirps. "I won't need food for a few days. You gave me a big meal last night." 

"That's nice. I'm glad to have helped. But if you aren't here to scare the crap out of me, and you don't need me to sleep with you, why are you here?"

"'Cause I figured you might be lonely."

Johan scoots over to make room for the demon. "If you wanna crash here tonight, be my guest, man. Just lemme sleep, okay? Vacation is the only time for me to catch up on sleep. It just might be a tight fit on this bed now that you're back to normal size."

The imp gleefully accepts the youth's invitation and climbs in his bed."Heheh. I think I'm still taller than you, Johnny."

"You prolly are. Freakin' giant." Johan mumbles. He nestles up beside the imp. "We can bust out the tape measure tomorrow. Sleep now. G'night, Dark."

"Good night, Johnny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... This took a somewhat unexpected turn. I kinda like the ending though. The sex scene was kinda weird since I had initially planned to make it vague enough to warrant the M rating. But that wasn't working and I didn't feel like just having it fade to black. Apparently I'm not very good with writing conventional smut lmao. (Seriously, the sex scenes in Incubator all involved like, tentacles or pegging or something kinky.)  
> I like these two characters but I don't think I'll write about them again anytime soon. Lemme know what you think!


End file.
